The Scandal
by Aino Yuy
Summary: “All my job required of me to do was write a simple reality article on Ishida Yamato and Tachikawa Mimi’s relationship! Not screw things up and fall in love with the blonde singer!” - Takenouchi Sora [Sorato – AU]
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Scandal

**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater

**Author Notes:**

This will be my first Digimon fic so I'm not sure how this'll end up. Be patient with my updating. I have other fics that also deserve attention so I may not pay much concentration on this, depending on my mood and perhaps depending on the reviews. Also, this is an AU (alternative universe.) If you are unclear what that means, it means that this story will not have anything to do with the Digimon storyline. This will deal with characters from season 1-4. The couple(s) will be evident as the story progresses. I will however accept ideas on some pairings although I may not use it. Again, it depends on how I feel about the certain couple or the character.

**Warning: **

I don't like Mimi. I'm sure you can guess what I'm trying to imply here. If not… I suggest you keep an eye open. You may not like how I deal with things I don't like.

Flames will be used for a bonfire; however I will reply back full force. If you're up to it, feel free.

**Acknowledgment: **

To magic girl nine, who kindly asked me to write a Digimon story because the section needed "more crazy **but** exciting writers". Here you go, girl. Wish me luck on this.

**_

* * *

_ **

Prologue

_

* * *

_

It may not always be that way,

_You can't take nothing for granted, _

_You got to live life today! _

_I turn around, I can see what's behind me. _

_I turn back around, I can see what's ahead. _

_I turn around, I can see what's behind me, _

_I turn back around and I can see what's ahead..._

The cheers coming from the audience grew louder as the song died. The green and yellow lights showering the blond rock star faded as the concert grew dark. Once the performance was over, Yamato headed off stage to put his electric guitar down.

"Ya-Ma-To! Ya-Ma-To!" a few female fans rooted, making the rest join in.

Answering his fans' call, Yamato headed back out onto the stage again. He smirked when a few girls screamed and signs of "_Marry me Yamato!_" and "_I Love You Yamato!_" were lifted up for him to see. He waved, gave a flying kiss to a group of girls, and headed back off stage, leaving the screeching fans begging for more.

"Good job," Koushiro, one of the backstage crewmembers, commented when they passed by. He grinned but said nothing.

"Here you go, Yamato!" a female voice filled his ears. When he turned around Jun was in back of him, handing over a bottle of water and a towel in the other.

He uttered a, "Thanks," took a huge gulp of the clear liquid, and wiped the small beads of sweat rolling down his eyebrows with the towel. "Wow, I needed that," he breathed, giving a wink to the red haired girl before walking off.

Once he was out of sight, the starry eyed Jun let out a, "WHOOPEE! I rescued Yamato from dieing of thirst!" And as if this was the best thing that had ever happened to her in her life, she skipped away while whistling a merry tune.

* * *

Yamato let out a small sigh when he reached his private dressing room. He would have to change quickly for the news reporters and for the photographers. Opening and closing the wooden door, he leaned his whole back on it and let out a groan of exasperation while closing his eyes. 

"Your fans love you," a chuckle was heard nearby.

Yamato ran a hand through his hair but kept his eyes closed. He smiled slightly before turning towards where he heard the very familiar voice.

"I know; no one needs to tell me." He smiled, walking towards the couch where the person was seated. "What are you doing here anyways, Takeru? I thought you had to go to a meeting about your new book?"

His younger brother waved his hand slightly to show there was nothing to be worried about. "Nah, I canceled it. I don't think my book's good enough for it to be published yet. I need a much better storyline. I re-read it over and I felt, what the heck is this?"

He chortled again when he heard Yamato laugh lightly. "But I thought you enjoyed writing adventure stories?" Yamato inquired as he went to get a can of soda in a mini refrigerator.

"I do, don't get me wrong. But I think it's time I take a break from it, you know? …Which brings me to another thing…"

Before Takeru continued, he waited for his older brother to join him on the couch with two cans of soda for the both of them. When he knew he caught his brother's attention he began. "You see, Yamato," he licked his lips uneasily. "I was thinking maybe I could write a story about you. I mean, since so many people love you I'm sure they'd be willing to read about you."

Yamato raised his eyebrow slightly at his younger kin. "Why? They read me on the newspapers and in the magazines all the time. What's new about that?"

"Well," Takeru tried to explain, putting his can of soda down. "I was thinking maybe a story about your love life. You know, how you found the girl of your dreams."

Silence filled the air. Two brothers faced each other; one giving the other an odd look while the other shrugged and smiled slightly.

"What? No way!" Yamato finally blurted out, getting up from his seat.

"Oh c'mon! It'd be hit, Yamato!" Takaru insisted, getting up as well. Unfortunately for him, his older brother was still the tallest.

Yamato stared at his sibling again with a skeptic look on his face. He then turned away, trying to hold in the laughter that itched on his jaw line. Running his hand through his hair again, he paced the room. "That's bizarre Takaru. I mean it. Cause one, I don't even have a girl of my dreams. In fact, I don't have anyone I'm interested in!"

"Well… the media sure don't agree with that. Look here! They keep publicizing you with that pop star, Mimi Tachikawa." Takaru countered, lifting up a newspaper. The heading said, **A Starry Romance!**, and a picture of Mimi and Yamato were seen together on stage singing a duet.

Yamato's eyes hardened when he saw the gossip column. Ferociously, he yanked the paper out of his brother's hand and examined it again for himself. He read it to himself as Takaru leaned over his shoulder.

_A romance may be blossoming for the two hottest singers! Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato Ishida had once done a duet with each other for a concert in Tokyo and "…ever since, our bond grew strong!" Miss Tachikawa claims to the reporters when they interviewed her at her concert last Sunday. Who would have thought that love would bloom here? _

"_But it's so evident! They truly like each other! Just look at them! The way they stand together! And when they sang together on stage! They just look so cute!" a fan exclaimed. She even has a website dedicated to the two and she calls the couple, Mimato, a name using Mimi and Yamato, (Mi-mato). However, there is no known fact that the two are dating, much less Yamato liking Mimi in that fashion. But others provide an explanation. _

"_Yamato is such a hunky guy! Everyone loves him! But since he loves Mimi so much he doesn't want any angry mobs of Yamato fans to hurt Mimi out of jealousy so he doesn't let it on that they hitched. I swear, Yamato and Mimi ARE going out! Yamato HAS to like Mimi! She's so pretty! How can he not?"_

_And even Mimi acknowledges it. She said to Pop Star News,_

"_When I sang with Yamato I knew I fell in love! Yamato is so gorgeous! I thought he was going to kiss me live in front of the audience when we sang that love song, 'My heart is yours.' Because definitely, my heart is his!" _

_Hopefully, more news about the two will be heard. Fans are going hysterical with this idea! _

"How sickening is that! How the heck can they say I like Mimi? The only reason we sang together for **one** song was because we have the same record producer! That doesn't mean I like her!"

Full of rage, Yamato threw the paper to the nearest wastebasket. He stormed to his dresser to change out of his clothes while muttering curses to himself.

Takaru laughed, heading over to pat his brother on the back. "Don't worry Yamato, they'll have to lay off someday. I mean… it's only been going on for-"

"Two weeks! Ever since that stupid duet we had! And she sang off key too! Agh, can't they just see I only like her as a friend? Heck, I don't even like her as a friend actually, I hardly know her! But in my opinion she's so freaking prissy! She isn't my type! And I'd just wish that someone would just tell the darn truth about how I feel!"

With a huff, Yamato took his new set of clothes and went into the bathroom to change. He made sure Takaru knew how angry he was by loudly slamming the door shut. It made Takaru cringe at the bang.

Letting out a sigh, he went to pick up the newspaper that Yamato had thoughtlessly thrown away and gave another observation on the picture. He had to chuckle to himself. Yamato and Mimi weren't even close to each other when they sang. Both of them were on either side of the stage.

"Funny how weird people get just so they can pair two good looking people together…" he mused. He turned the paper over and took a seat on the couch to read to himself. He still wanted to talk more about his idea on Yamato's love life, even though his brother didn't have one yet.

Whistling slightly to himself as he skimmed the paper, his eyes landed on a certain article. It was a new category called, "**Reality Check**"

_Hmm…_ he thought, reading the article. It had been about how some singers didn't have a very good voice so they had machines alter theirs to make it better. And in the article it listed two singers who did this. At the bottom of the small column, it gave the name of editor and the company's phone number.

…_Yamato… I think I may just have the answer to your problem…_

* * *

"Here you go." 

Sora looked up from her typewriter to see Hikari with a few photos of malnutrition dogs in her hands.

"I just got these developed. I bet it'll be great for the next article." Hikari smiled as Sora took the pictures from her. She leaned on the desk as she watched the auburn haired reporter scan through them. "What do you think?"

"I think they're fantastic! Like they say, a picture is worth a thousand words. This'll prove that some pet companies aren't what they seem. It's a good thing the police are investigating that horrible Animal Co."

"Mmhm, sure is!" Hikari agreed, still keeping her eyes on Sora, who was putting the pictures in a folder. The older woman gave a warm smile to her younger colleague before going back to her typing.

But Hikari remained where she was, a wide smile planted on her face. "By the way, Sora," she interrupted. "I just heard form Rika that you might be getting a new assignment for someone **very** special."

Sora looked up from her paper again and raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Yamato Ishida!" Hikari grinned, trying to prevent herself from squealing with delight. But she tilted her head to one side when she noticed Sora's perplexed expression.

"Uh… you mean that rock star singer…?" Sora inquired; her tone of voice was very unsure. She leaned back in her chair to think to herself when Hikari nodded frantically. "Um… and what exactly does he want us for again? He does know that we reveal truths right? Not some lifestyle of the rich and the famous."

"He wants us to write about how he feels about something. His brother said Yamato would explain what about when the reporter comes. But I think Rika is going to give you the job. Wouldn't that be so cool? You'd be able to meet Yamato Ishida!"

Sora shrugged and smiled lightly. "I really don't know what to say… I don't know much about Yamato Ishida except that he's in an affair with that Mimi Tachikawa girl."

"Well that's only a rumor. But oh well, I'm still happy for you if you get the job. You'd be one lucky person! Now I got to go. Talk to you later!"

"Uh yea, bye Hikari… thanks for the pictures!" Sora yelled after Hikari as she walked out of the room. Once Sora was alone again, she folded her hands and thought silently. Yamato Ishida? What could he possible want to reveal?

* * *

**Closing Notes:**

And there's the prologue. I agree it was short but I'll try to get it longer in the upcoming chapters. The song at the beginning is a © Akiyoshi Hango and Toei Animation, I'm unclear who exactly made up that song for Yamato to sing in season 2 so either one most likely wrote it.

**Disclaimer:** This will apply to all future chapters as well. Digimon is © to Bandai, Akiyoshi Hango, and Toei Animation.


	2. Part One

**Title:** The Scandal

**Review Response: **

Thank you to my thirteen readers for taking the time to reading and review. Hopefully, this chapter will also meet your standards!

bluecalinbluerag: _To be honest, most of the time I don't understand what you're saying. But hey… I do know you're a Sorato supporter so… I'm guessing your review was good._

xXLunar RoseXx: _Thanks for reviewing the fic. Appreciate it._

mrsmunkee: _I hate Mimi a lot. I consider her extremely annoying voice wise and personality wise. Thanks for the review._

magic girl nine: _lol, yeah It was a really long time ago when you requested this Digimon fic. I know you're a fan of Takari and Sorato but I favor Sorato more so I decided to write a fic on them instead. Maybe I'll add in Takari… maybe._

Venus Of Love: _As usual, you at times leave the most weirdest (but funny) reviews, VOL-chan. I don't know but I find myself enjoying it every time I read one. Lightens my day, I guess. Thanks a lot, hun. By the way, I already know I'm lazy. But hey, you shouldn't talk. We haven't even revamped our site yet!_

mystlady: _lolz, actually, I wrote this because of a request I got. I doubt I would've thought of writing a Digimon fic if the person never brought it up. And I thought it'd be an interesting challenge since I haven't seen Digimon in a while and all._

Nakoya Moonwind: _Glad you like the plot. I try to make all of my fanfictions original. People tell me it's hard to do so in the Digimon section, but I don't necessarily agree with that. Hopefully you'll like this story._

Cute Lil Sora: _Thanks for the review, appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter, dear._

blondie121147: _Yeah, this is definitely a Sorato fanfiction. I enjoy Sorato romance too and I hope Sorato never fades away. Thanks for the review. And I definitely plan to finish this story some day (it'll probably take awhile though due my slothful trait)._

sorato fan all the way!: _Damn, finally! Someone who hates Mimato too! I can't stand that fan-made couple. Newayz, thanks for the review_.

sora n yamato: _… I don't think you'll be too please with the Sorato actions in this chapter. But I promise the next one will have more focused on them. Thanks for the review._

Amy: _Yeah, it's only the prologue. It's going really slow, huh? Sorry, I'm an extremely lazy author. I can't seem to update weekly like others can. Well, that's school and social life for you. Thanks for taking your time and reading my fic._

ishidas girl: _Hey, how are you doing? How's your Sorato fics coming along? Thanks for reading and reviewing._

CMangaFan: _I already e-mailed you and tried to straighten out our little confusion. Again, it wasn't directed to you, but to one of your wimpy reviewers who doesn't have enough guts to leave an e-mail address when flaming me. Sorry for the inconvenience, though. I guess my review can easily get confusing._

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

The round clock hanging on the wall above the office door revealed 7:34. Sora had scheduled to go home a half an hour ago but she was so caught up in her article, she hadn't been paying attention. It wasn't until her cell phone rang that she finally relaxed her cramped fingers from typing on the keyboard. 

"Agh," she grumbled, annoyed that she was being interrupted. She leaned over to grab her bag and pulled out the mini cell phone. "Hello!"

"Sora?"

Sora's annoyed expression quickly turned to bliss when she heard the familiar deep voice.

"Taichi!" she greeted back, her eyes instantly glancing up at the clock. She had the habit of doing so whenever she was on the phone. But when she noticed what time it was, she cursed silently and instantly stood up.

"Yeah, been a while, huh? So what's up?"

"N-nothing," she managed to answer, half paying attention as she tried to save her article. Her cell phone was propped on her shoulder and the side of her face kept it from sliding off.

Taichi noticed the anxious tone of her voice. "Something wrong? Did I call at a wrong time?"

"Oh, no! No you didn't!"

"Kay Sora..."

A moment of silence passed by and Taichi heard the clicking sounds of the keyboard on the other line. He rested his head on his hand; he couldn't help but roll his chocolate orbs and let out a loud sigh. "Damn Sora, don't tell me you're still at work!"

"… Hm? What?…"

"You **are** at work aren't you?"

"… No, what makes you say that?"

"You do already know you suck at lying, right? I can hear you typing from here! Dammit, go home! …Gah, as long as I can remember you always overexerted yourself."

"That's nice, Taichi…" Sora mumbled, clearly not paying attention to what her best friend was saying.

"Dammit, Sora!" he suddenly yelled. "Will ya pay attention to me for once?" The brunette hated it when people ignored him; especially when he was paying a long-distance phone call.

"Alright, alright, I'm done!" Sora practically yelled back, her monitor saying: _Shutting down…_ "Now, what were you saying?"

"Go home!"

* * *

A headache was slowly brewing in Yamato's head as he tired to answer the reporters' questions. It was late and he was aching to go home to his comfortable house. 

_What the hell is taking him so long?_

After signing autographs in favor of his fans for at least an hour, he managed to get hold of Koushiro a while ago.

* * *

**…Flashback…**

_Yamato's azure orbs darted around before he spotted the certain red head he wanted to talk to. Koushiro was busy wrapping and putting away the cables not too far away near the backstage. _

_"Hey… can you do me a favor?" Yamato asked, advancing towards his assistant. _

_Koushiro looked up from what he was doing and saw the popular blonde singer. "Certainly. What is it?" _

_"Well, Aiko left early to visit his grandmother at the hospital. He was my ticket out of here... Do you think maybe you could drop me home? You don't live too far from my house, right?"_

_"Oh sure, I don't mind! Yeah, I'm only precisely seven minutes away. When do you prefer to leave?" _

_Yamato glanced at his watch, "If I get lucky, a half an hour from now. The reporters and the fans will most likely want to keep me longer but you have to come sooner." _

_"Alright. I'll most likely be done by then."_

_"Thanks a lot." Yamato thanked, patting him on the shoulder. He began to walk off before he stopped and turned around again. "Oh, by the way, you own that red topless Corvette, right?" _

_Koushiro nodded. "I'll come by as soon as I can."_

_"Yeah, see you then." _

**…End of Flashback…

* * *

**

_Koushiro… where are you!_

"Yes, our band will be having a tour soon this year around Japan." Yamato answered a young blonde reporter's subject. He forced a smile for the photographer and tried to ignore the screaming fans behind the media.

He felt sick all of a sudden. The loud voices and the warm night air weren't helping his headache. He felt dizzy too. More than anything, he wanted Koushiro to pull up his 2005 Corvette C6 and get him out of here.

_I wished Takeru had stayed longer_, he thought. His brother had ditched him while he was changing. _Dammit, **he** could've given me a ride instead!_

* * *

**…Flashback…**

_"I have an idea, Yamato!" Takeru's keyed up voice yelled through Yamato's bathroom door. "I've gotta go, I'll call you later!"_

_Yamato quickly opened the door, in the middle of buttoning his navy blue shirt. "What? Where're you going?" _

_"I'm going to see if maybe you can tell the press how you really feel about Mimi! See ya!"_

_The younger brother was soon out of the dressing room, sprinting down the hall. _

**…End of Flashback…

* * *

**

Yamato thought quietly, _What in the world did he mean by that_? He noted to himself that he'd have to call his younger sibling later on to question about it. If Takeru knew a way to get the fandom off the theory that he was dating Mimi Taichikawa, **great**!

Unexpectedly, his phone rang.

"Hold on a second, please," he said politely to his questioners. He turned his back to them as he answered.

* * *

Koushiro quickly jumped into his convertible as he heard Yamato's voice. "Yamato? Hey, I'm coming right over! I was held up because one of the large light bulbs fell and broke and we had to clean it up." 

"Alright, just get here quick."

He noticed how weak Yamato's voice sounded. "I'm hurrying. I'll be there in two minutes."

Disconnecting the phone call, the red head quickly felt guilty. This was his first time giving Yamato a ride home and yet he was already messing up.

_Darn it!_

* * *

Sora stretched her back the moment her red Corvette stopped for a red light. The night air was warm, but with her car topless her face was refreshed with cool air whenever her car was no longer stationary. 

While she waited for the light to change, she thought about her talk with Taichi. She was grateful that he called. She probably would have still been at the office, working on that damn article.

But she grinned brightly when remembering what Taichi had told her. He was finally coming back to visit Japan. It had been two years since her best friend went to Australia. Yet the boy still managed to keep in touch with her.

The light turned green and again the cool air showered her cheeks. She felt relaxed during this late May night as she drove to her apartment. In fact, she was positive nothing could ruin the rest of her day. **Nothing**.

As she glided her car across Sakura Lane, she noticed the large amount of noisy people standing outside the theater nearby.

_What's going on there?_

She stopped her car again for a red light.

* * *

Yamato saw the shiny red Corvette drive by from a distance. He also noted the driver's auburn hair. _Finally! _he almost screamed with joy as a relieved smile appeared on his tired features. 

"I'm sorry, I need to go," he interrupted the reporters who were competing in asking questions.

Ignoring the "_Wait_!" and the "_Hold on a second_!", he pushed his way through the crowd towards his destination. But then his fans came in front of him and quickly asked if they could take a picture of him with them or sign their shirt.

"Sorry, some other time!" he couldn't help but yell, squeezing through the screeching girls. If he missed his ride home he was going to get **very **ticked off.

_Dammit, why isn't Koushiro stopping over here?_

He saw the convertible had stopped for a red light. And any minute now it would change. _Maybe Koushiro didn't know where to pick me up…_

"Excuse me, I **need** to go! Now!"

Without wasting any more valuable time, he shoved out of the large cheering fans and broke into a run. "Koushiro! Wait!" he yelled, hearing his fan girls pursue after him from behind. He never was good at running however this time he was able to pick up his speed and ran across the sidewalk. And right when the lights turned green and the car began to move forward, he jumped into the topless red 2005 Corvette C6 and slid into the passenger's seat; panting out of breath.

"Ah! What are- who the- What are **you** doing?"

Yamato froze when the car jolted to a halt; thank god the streets were empty at the time because for sure there would have been a nasty car accident.

_What the…_ That voice… it definitely wasn't Koushiro's. Horror-struck, he slowly turned his head towards the driver's seat, only to meet eyes with enchanting angry yet frightful ruby orbs.

* * *

**Closing Notes:**

Yes, the person Yamato accidentally jumped in with was Sora. I happen to like exploring with first encounters.

AND YES, THE LOVELY 2005 CORVETTE C6 IS NOT MINE!

sadly…


	3. Part Two

**Title:** The Scandal

**Author Notes:**

I am really, **REALLY** sorry for the lateness here, everyone. To tell the truth, I began this chapter in June of 2004 during summer break and I finished it in August of 2004. Why didn't I post it then? Because I hated what I ended up with and I wanted to fix it. But then I never got the chance or even the motivation to work on this until today, after reading some very beautiful Sorato fanfics. I didn't really change much though… most of what's here is still from months ago.

**Review Response:**

Because of the big amount of reviews I've decided to just answer two of the reviewers for now. But in all honesty, thank you to **everyone** who reviewed.

Armitage: _I'm especially sorry to you for my delayed update. I know exactly how it feels when I find that one brilliant fic I love to death, and then it's sadly discarded… how sad… But thank you and I hope you'll forgive me for my sluggishness. _

Can't Kill Me: _My dear Mimato-fan reviewer, if you read my fic hopefully you will notice that I am trying to make this story as original as I can. I agree my synopsis does make my story sound cliché, but how much can you say in a summary without giving too much info (including since has a certain length limit)? _

_And you know, I don't like the idea of you leaving a comment without even giving my fanfic a try (at least that's what I understood by your first line). I don't exactly care what you think about BLUERAG… that won't help me very much with my writing, hun. _

**

* * *

**

Part Two

* * *

Sora glared into mesmerizing azure eyes, which stared right back; the young owner's face reflecting the same look of shock. She had instantly slammed on her brake pedal when she saw a tall form leap into her car unexpectedly. 

"You!" she screamed furiously. "Get **out**!"

"I-I…" the stranger could only stutter, seemingly glued to her leather seat.

The feeling of fright was already gone by then and Sora's temper took complete control. At first she thought the man was up to no good, but when she noticed his equally startled expression, she viewed differently.

"Get out!" she repeated agitatedly, feeling for her pocketbook in the backseat. Once she got a hold of it she was ready to beat him with the small purse when a flash of light blinded her eyes for a split second. The sounds of yelling and loud talking filled their ears when Yamato's fan club and the media were suddenly gathered on the right side of Sora's convertible.

"_Mr. Ishida, do you always make this sort of grand exit?_"

"_Who is this woman, Yamato?_"

"_What's her name?_"

"_Yamato, what of Miss. Mimi Tachikawa?_"

And more questions were thrown at them as microphones appeared in front of the rock star's face and pictures were taken of a surprised Sora and an embarrass Yamato.

_So this is Yamato Ishida…_ Sora silently thought as she eyed him carefully.

"Miss, are you in a secret affair with Mr. Ishida?" a reported asked, bringing half of the attention to her.

"What the hell? I'm in no affair with anyone!" Sora shrieked, ready to pounce on the reporter who asked the brainless question. But Yamato suddenly grabbed her arm and looked at her earnestly.

"Please, I'd really appreciate it if you took me away from here. At least a block or two?" he begged.

She raised her eyebrow at him before looking at the crowd. She couldn't help but sigh. And just moments ago she was determined **nothing** would ruin her _peaceful_ night…

"Sit tight," she ordered, making sure no one was in her way before slamming on her pedal and driving off. The sound of moans and the calling of Yamato's name were beginning to die down as Sora turned the corner.

Yamato looked behind, hoping no one had crazily followed them. Seeing that no one did, he smiled broadly and leaned back comfortably in the unfamiliar car.

"God, thank you so much. You're an angel!" Yamato sighed with relief. He turned his head to look at the stranger, but raised an eyebrow when he noticed her pout. He smirked.

_I guess I wouldn't be happy too if someone suddenly jumped in my car... _But he couldn't help but feel a little confused. He was after all Yamato Ishida: the hot singing sensation of all Japan. Wouldn't a girl kill to be in this situation?

_Hm_… he thought to himself. He hadn't taken notice earlier but the young woman was quite attractive. Her eyes were a particular shade of cinnamon, and her hair was a much lighter auburn color than Koushiro. He chuckled. _How the hell did I mistaken her for Koushiro? Koushiro doesn't look half as good as this girl! _

It seemed he chuckled loud enough for Sora to hear and she turned her head to glare at him. She felt like asking, "What the hell's so funny?" but she restrained herself from doing so. Instead, she pulled her car next to a sidewalk in front of a café.

"Now. **Out**." She used the same harsh tone as before when she first told him to leave.

"What! You're going to leave me _here_?" he asked, looking around. Sure she was dropping him off in the middle of town but still! Couldn't she have brought him to his house? It sure would have made his life easier.

"Yes, what else did you expect me to do? Drive you home?"

_Uh. Yeahhh… _he mentally answered.

"You _are _after all a perfect stranger to me. So get out of my car **now**." She emphasized on the last word, her ruby orbs still burning dangerously. She may have been an attractive woman but if looks could kill…

"But why couldn't you drive me home?" Yamato inquired, not moving from his spot. He knew he was pushing it, but still… For some reason he felt he wanted to buy some more time. Could it be so he couldhave more timeto stay with her? He wasn't sure.

_How unbelievable!_ Sora fumed. "No! Now get out before I call the police," she threatened, showing she had her cell phone ready.

Yamato only smirked at this. "You wouldn't. I'm Yamato Ishida. You wouldn't call the police on _me_." He felt like literally punching himself just then. He sounded so… egotistical.

"I don't care who you are! You can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care, you arrogant ass!"

"I'm not arrogant!"_ What the hell? Yeah I am! Yamato, you stupid fool! What the hell are you doing?_ Yamato scolded himself. "Most girls would love to be in your position right now you know." He continued, stating in a deep whisper as he moved in closer towards the redhead.

"Don't you come near me!" Sora hissed, moving away until her back pressed on her car door.

However he didn't listen. He leaned into her until their faces were just half a foot away, not exactly a comfortable closeness for strangers to be in. But instead of doing something he knew he would regret, he chuckled playfully, pulled away and got out of the car.

"I was only joking, Miss." He smiled. "Thanks for the lift." He began to walk off while giving a half wave when he realized something. He turned to face the girl again and asked, "Wait, what's your-"

Although when he turned around the red Corvette had pulled out and was already speeding off, the pretty driver along with it.

"…name...," he finished to himself.

* * *

Hikari looked up from her desk when she saw Sora entering the office. She looked up at the clock to see 9:45 and frowned. "Sora," she called for her friend. The auburn head turned to her before smiling and walking over to the desk. 

"Hey Hikari, what's up?" she greeted.

"Nothing. But what's wrong with you? You never come this late to work before. You usually get here before I do in the morning."

Sora brushed it off with a laugh. "Oh, I'm fine. Just got late coming home last night." she explained.

Hikari gave her the skeptical look before shrugging it off and grinning again. "Okay. Anyways, guess what? Rika wants to see you in her office now. She told me to tell you when you come in." Her brown eyes were twinkling with excitement that made Sora look at her questioningly.

"Um… alright. I'll talk to you later then."

Walking towards her desk, Sora put down her thermos filled with coffee, her stack of folders, and her purse on her chair before heading out towards Rika's office. The door was already open and she could see Rika on the phone, her back turned towards the window as she peered out.

"Alright mom, I know. Yes. I know. Alright, I get it. **Yes**!"

Sora laughed lightly. Everyone knew about Rika's odd relationship with her mother. She always felt it was half Rika's fault causing the fights though. Her boss always had such a short fuse. She'd get cranky if things didn't go her way.

She waited at the door until Rika noticed her, trying not to listen to the conversation.

"Yes! I get it. I'll come by to pick it up after. I know, I won't be late!" Rika's free hand was clenching as she turned around to see Sora standing at the door. Her pretty face lightened up a little though as she listened to her mother on the other line. "Ok. Ok mother. Bye." And she hung up.

"Sora, you're finally here. Where were you this morning?" She asked folding her hands questioningly.

"I'm sorry I was late. My night didn't go so well…" Sora tried to explain without giving too much detail. Flashbacks of last night filled her head. It gave her the shivers remembering those sapphire orbs staring engagingly at her. _God, stop thinking about it!_

"Hm… I see," Rika eyed her warily. "Well Takenouchi I have an assignment for you," she announced, getting a cream colored folder from her desk and handing it to her. "Surprisingly Mr. Yamato Ishida requested an article onhim. I want you to interview the client today. All info is in here. I plan to get this article out by tomorrow, so don't delay."

Sora stood there dumbfounded. Hikari was right. Rika was giving her the assignment for Yamato Ishida. _Ack, you mean I have to interview **that** jackass? _

"Er, Rika, would it be okay if I turned down this project? I don't think I'd-"

"Nonsense. Of course it would not be alright." Rika replied sternly before Sora could finish. "Everyone else is busy. Just because of what the paper says, it should not discourage you Takenouchi."

Sora looked up puzzled. "Paper?"

"Don't tell you me you did not see it in the papers." Rika said, looking at her as if she had two heads.

"Read what in the papers?" Sora queried, approaching her anxiously.

Sighing in disbelief, the amethyst-eyed leader of the newspaper column held up the Tokyo Lines Newspaper "This." she answered, handing it over.

What Sora saw almost gave her a heart attack. On the front page at the very top, there was a large picture of her and Yamato Ishida in her car. And the title that went along with it was **Yamato Ishida in an Affair? Watch out Tachikawa! **

"Oh my god," Sora gasped before fainting.

* * *

"I can't believe those stupid reporters," Yamato scowled as he looked at the same article. 

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for the girl. I bet a lot of your fangirls are ready to bash her silly," Takeru sighed. "Nice going Yamato."

His older brother glared at him, throwing a pillow at the back of his head. "Hey! I made a careless mistake alright! I mean if you were there with me you would have thought she was Koushiro too. They had the same exact car!"

Takeru picked up the pillow that belonged to Yamato's expensive couch and threw it back at him before walking towards the kitchen counter. "Hey, what ever happened to Koushiro anyway?"

"Ah, I called him after that girl dropped me off and he came and got me."

He received a chuckle from his younger brother as he read the article about him and the 'mysterious beauty'.

"Damn, I'd hate to be around Mimi Tachikawa when she reads this. It won't be a pretty sight I bet." Takeru commented while he poured himself some cereal.

"Yeah, I know. I could care less how she'll react though. It's not like that whole crap where we're an item is true anyways."

The oldest of the siblings examined the picture for the twentieth time that morning. "… I gotta admit though, this girl and I would make some good looking babies." Yamato joked, inconspicuous of how he was constantly looking at Sora in the dull picture. She had such an appealing surprised expression on her face… he couldn't help but think she looked rather…well, hot.

"What's this? Is Yamato getting turned on over a picture?" Takeru teased when he saw Yamato's eyes glued on a particular figure in the image.

"Takeru..." Yamato warned, this time tempted to throw his slippers at his younger brother. But he still smiled to himself. For some reason the thought of him with this mysterious girl was an alluring idea to him.

_I still wish I caught her name…_

* * *

**Closing Notes: **

This is much shorter than my other two chapters… well, I guess we'll have to deal with it for now.

Mimi will be mentioned next chapter (evil grins). And Sora and Yamato will meet again. AND, if there's more room I'll see if I can add some Hikari x ?.


End file.
